


When The World Seems To Shine

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Mentions of Sex, aaron's birthday, lots of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey
Summary: A direct follow on from Aaron's birthday 05/01/17. Robert's keen to continue the Vegas games in preparation of the final present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title from: That's Amore [which played in the episode])

He hasn’t decorated the bedroom. Considered it, of course. But the thought of all that tinsel stuff just seemed like it might distract from the main event. There is a part of him, the champagne-fizzing-playful-and-ridiculously-hard-already part of him, that considers slipping a King of Hearts card down into his underwear – just to continue the whole Vegas vibe – and get Aaron to retrieve it with his teeth, but he thinks that maybe, maybe, that might be a step too far.

He puts the champagne bottle down on the bedside cabinet, his side, after one final swig and briefly thinks back to the odd occasions they’d done this before, with champagne. Champagne and a blow job. It’s the little luxuries. New Year was the last time they’d done that exact scenario, even though there’d been a mission and a half to drag him away from Chas after Big Ben’s bongs because she was more than half cut and ready to tell Aaron for the hundredth time how much she loved him. She monopolised on the whole smothering affection lark so Robert felt it necessary to sit Chas down with another glass of the cheaper plonk and next to Charity, who was beginning to get maudlin, and swerve Aaron away from the party in the pub. _Bed_ , one word did the trick, hand sliding up his t-shirt and around his waist and breath very definitely hot in his ear. The noise of the fireworks outside were a welcome mask to hide behind that night.

Aaron’s taking his sweet time to bring up a few beers and Robert prays to god he hasn’t gone out to the bar and bumped into Chrissie again. He has another champagne fuelled thought that he might text her some choice words, but when he gets out his phone he scrolls to his photos instead. The birthday boy. Sleepy, curly haired, still dozing and the duvet pulled up to his chin. There is no one else in the world like him.

He puts the phone away when he hears the soft pad of feet up the stairs and reclines back on the bed, supported by his arms, like he’s been waiting like that all along.

“Took your time,” Robert says, letting him know he doesn’t care and he doesn’t mean it by the wetting of his lips and the graze of his stare up Aaron’s body. Aaron’s right – that shirt is far too big on him. Trust Chas to pick something so unflattering.

“Sorry,” he says. “Mum came in to pester me about something and she got distracted by all the balloons and things.”

He smiles, continuing to appraise in a shameless way as Aaron lingers, slightly too far away from the bed.

“So,” Robert says. “You still haven’t told me how good I look.”

His little laugh, the one that is bliss and turns his face into something soft and boyish, scuffs the air. “It’s _my_ birthday, you’re meant to be stroking _my_ ego. Not the other way around.”

“But?” he says, still comically wide eyed for a response.

“Oh get lost. You look amazing. You know you do,” Aaron says, easing off his shoes. “I don’t even wanna know how much it cost either. About as much as the flights I bet.”

Robert sits up, sliding off his shoes too and kicking them away. “And worth every penny,” he says, standing up to unfasten the first button on Aaron’s shirt and then slip his hands around his waist. “This is the part where you tell me it’d look better on the floor.”

“Where _do_ you get these lines from?”

“They’re the classics,” Robert says, planting a smiled kiss at the corner of his mouth.

“This is my final gift, is it? The very best of Robert Sugden’s cheesy chat up lines.”

“I was thinking more about showing you some moves, but if you’d rather the dirty talk…”

Aaron puts a finger to his lips and then replaces it with his mouth. The kiss knocks Robert out of place, taking a step back and then managing fall into the same rhythm of breath and hands just before Aaron’s tongue slides against his. Aaron’s fingers trickle against the grain of his hair in just the right way that drives Robert half crazy.

When it breaks and his whole body is humming, Robert can’t – won’t – stop smiling.

“Seriously,” Aaron says. “Thank you.” He bows his head a little and Robert hates the way that for a second, sadness leaks into him like he’s remembering a lifetime of years stolen from, birthdays that he wanted to forget.

He puts his hand around Aaron’s face. “Hey, I mean it. You are worth it.” Every smile was worth it, even if he couldn’t always make them reach his eyes.

“Okay,” Aaron says after they’ve held each other for a moment. He places his hands on Robert’s chest, thumbs skimming the outline of his tie. “About that final present.”

Robert smirks and reaches into his pocket, producing a coin between his two fingers. “Last game.” Aaron almost blushes, biting at his lip and knowing the question that’s coming. “Heads or tails?”

He flips it, but Aaron snatches it before he has a chance to read it. Aaron doesn’t look at it, simply throwing it across the room. “Best out of three?”

Robert grins, raising his palms. “You’re the birthday boy. You pick the rules.”

Aaron head tilts to the side. “Well I've got a feeling that first throw was heads, so…”

“I’m tails.” Robert's eyebrows raise. Anyone would think it was  _his_ birthday.

“You’re tails.”      

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for leaving it right there but you've all got good imaginations...


End file.
